


Antithesis

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [224]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bubbles and ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>antithesis: noun: an-ˈti-thə-səs:  the exact opposite of something or someone</p><p>late Middle English (originally denoting the substitution of one grammatical case for another): from late Latin, from Greek antitithenai ‘set against,’ from anti ‘against’ + tithenai ‘to place.’ The earliest current sense, denoting a rhetorical or literary device, dates from the early 16th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithesis

An outsider, or even those who knew him well would have thought John to be the absolute antithesis of Sherlock. He was all jumpers and politeness, warm and fuzzy, liked to eat on a normal schedule, and was a complete and utter arse without his eight hours.

Perhaps they were right.

But, late at night, after a long, drawn out case, or even just a tedious day at the clinic; their differences ceased to exist, as without a single word, Sherlock would bend over him, kiss him lightly, help him out of his coat and shoes, then take him to bed. Sometimes, he would take his time, as he sensed John needed gentleness to ease him to sleep; while other nights, he knew his lover and friend required something that would jostle him out of a deep funk.

Tonight, the workload had reminded him a bit too much of Afghanistan, there had been an epic pile up outside the surgery, and he had worked late into the night, trying to patch up as many as he could before getting them to the A & E. He had grumped about leftovers for dinner, the usual lack of milk, and had thrown the paper in a rare fit of pique.

Sherlock looked up from his latest specimen and observed the other man; slight tremor and that far off look in his eyes, usually meaning a long night ahead for both of them. He turned off the microscope, then silently moved across the room and knelt in front of John. 

"I'm fine -"

Sherlock shook his head and began unbuttoning John's plaid shirt. Needs new shirts...will order some next time I pass the shop...John put a hand over Sherlock's and sighed. "I don't -"

"Shh - bath, then bed. Bubbles, yeah?"

John relaxed under Sherlock's hands and whispered, "and ducks?"

"Goes without saying."

"Have I told you lately?"

Sherlock again shook his head as he removed John's rumpled and dust covered trousers. "You don't need to, I know."

"I do, you know."

Sherlock stood and offered John his hand, "I know, I love you too."

"I-"

"Bath, bed, and if you aren't too tired, I'll read you some of that tiresome novel you have been attempting to finish for the last year and a half. I won't even tell you how it ends..."

"You do love me."

"Obviously."


End file.
